Ruff n'Puff Adventures Episode 1
by RuffnPuffLover
Summary: First story ever! I'm also a new author and I hope you'll like it. It's Ruff n'Puff Adventures! Apparently, it looks like Bubbles appears to have something planned. She wants to see Boomer without the consent of her sisters! How will they react to this and how will the Ruffs eventually react to the stunning development? Find out by reading. (Not the best at summary making though.)
1. The Best Way To Defeat Your Enemy

_**Hey there! This is RuffnPuffLover! I'm a new author and I'm REALLY into the Powerpuff Girls as well as their counter parts the Rowdyruff Boys. Well here's my take of it so far seeing all these stories on this site. I think there needs to be more of those moments seen where they're just kids. The ones I do see of them that way, there's just simply not enough or the author neglected to continue such a series. After all they have "Boys" and "Girls" in their trio names for a reason you know. Well I plan to do that in this new series where I do have the 6 together in my series:**_

 _ **"Ruff n'Puff Adventures!"**_

 _ **I'll give a basic idea of how this works because it's going to be a 'series' of fanfics that I'll type up. This'll be based off the New Powerpuff Girls series, however I'll try to keep in old elements from the old show since I can't you know give those up. Just like a little 90's nostalgia I have to put in there, go figure. I'll try to frequently upload, but with my issues with college, I may have to work on them days at a time instead of like a day at a time. But I could be nice and end up uploading a chapter every day or sometimes every few hours.**_

 _ **So let's get started! :)**_

Chapter 1, "The Best Way to Defeat Your Enemy"

"Ahh The City of Townsville! It looks like there's been no crime today! Boy, that's a first because this city just can't seem to get a break now can it? Let's go check in on the city's superheroes the Powerpuff Girls!" The narrator announced.

The scene zoomed in on the girls who seemed to just have finished dinner at their table and have... Fortune cookies for desert?

"Man, these fortunes can be so lame. Like people believe these are actually "great fortunes" or it tells the future or something." Said a bored Buttercup.

"Buttercup, some of these fortunes can be great! Let check out mine first!" Blossom remained optimistic, opening up her cookie. "Hmm... The best way to defeat your enemy is by making them your friend."

"You see, like that one!" She interjected. "You already know we can't reason with enemies who want us destroyed! How is that a good fortune to live by?"

"I think it's a great fortune." Said a plucky Bubbles, liking that idea. "Why can't we defeat some of our enemies that way?"

"Because the way we've been doing it hasn't failed us yet Bubbles. Giving monsters and our enemies knuckle sandwiches has been my calling!" She responding back to her, throwing some air punches.

"I don't think we could reason with most of our enemies Bubbles, let alone the ones we hate the most. But, it's a good principle to live by if we have like people we dislike at school. Getting to understand their problems and why they're bullies could help us get them to stop their bullying by empowering them some other way." Blossom added in with her idea. "After all, it's been one of my "Blossomisms" with ideas."

"Awww..." Bubbles looked down and sighed, having one specific enemy in mind already, but smile to having him in mind. "Oh Boomer, how I wish we could we could be friends instead of bashing each other all the time. " She whispered.

"What was that Bubbles?" Buttercup asked her, thinking she heard her speak.

"Nothing." She responded innocently, giving a big grin.

"Alright, whatever you say." She rolled her eyes. However, she had this in mind: 'Geez, I feel as if we bring up like mortal enemies, I could somehow hear her talking to herself. She has to be hiding something.'

"Anyway, let's see what I got!" Bubbles opened up her cookie and was excited for her fortune, and squinted a bit to read it. "Nothing can stop you from achieving your dream when you remain committed to it."

"Now that should've been my fortune, not this piece of garbage I got. Here Bubbles, wanna trade?" Buttercup asked, really wanting to have her fortune over hers.

However, Bubbles got hers further from her, putting her arm to having put it in her pocket. "Well, what if I have a dream huh?" Bubbles put her hands to her hips.

Crossing her arms, she replied with: "Oh please, the only thing I can see you dream of is riding unicorns in "Fairytale Land" with cotton candy trees, double rainbows, fairytale animals and all of that junk."

"Hey!" Bubbles protested, getting to her face. "That's not true! I have more dreams then that! Like your dreams are any better! They're all too dangerous!"

"I'm all about danger! You on the ot-"

"Girls!" Blossom got in the middle of it all, splitting them apart before the arguing continued. "Let's not get into arguing, because we can finally have a break because there's been no crime today. Let's savior it and get along with each other until the next monster attempts to destroy Townsville ok?"

"Finnnnnneeee." Both girls agreed, though thinking they can settle this another time.

'I sure hope I can follow my dream... Maybe I can one day have Boomer as a friend. After all, I think the blonde one is cute. Always have, hehe!" Bubbles had to keep that in mind, not having a plan to having to see him.

 _ **Looks like Bubbles has something up her sleeves! What could she be planning? Could she be planning to go behind her sisters back to do something daring? Who knows! You can review this chapter and tell me how I've done for a novice on this site so far. Sorry if this first chapter is somewhat short. I do plan to update it soon and hopefully give you guys longer chapters to look at.**_


	2. The Nightly Sneak Out

**_Turns out I have time to keep this going, so let's get a Chapter 2 in there to see how things turn out. :)_**

Chapter 2, The Nightly Sneak Out

It was currently bed time and all the girls were snuggled up in bed in their PJ's that have their hearts on them. Bubbles made sure everyone was asleep before she could carry out her plan. She was lucky that Buttercup was a heavy sleeper and she could even sleep though an earthquake. However, Blossom was a lighter sleeper, so she still had to be quiet when leaving.

"I don't care what they have to say. I still have to see him." Bubbles whispered to herself, getting out of bed and dressed in her usual clothing and hair beads keeping her hair in pony tails.

"Take this, and that monster, heheh. I'll pound you to pieces." Buttercup spoke out in her sleep, throwing air punches in her sleep.

"Hehe, oh Buttercup." Bubbled giggled to see her doing that. "Sleep fighter as well as awake fighter. Buttercup always being Buttercup even when dreaming. Ok, back to business."

Bubbles was about to head out downstairs because going out by window would be a mistake. Blossom would end up hearing the window creek open and wake up to see her leaving. So going downstairs would be the best idea for her.

Just before she left, she then deals with another problem. "Bubbles? What are you doing up past your bed time?" Professor Utonium spotted her while reading the newspaper on the couch, watching TV too.

"Uhhm, uhhh... I was just gonna you know... I think I left my Octi outside, hehe clumsy ol'me!" Bubbles lied.

"Oh you left your Octi outside? Want me to help look for it with you?" He asked her, offering to help her out and not knowing it's a lie.

Knowing this'll blow her cover on where she was really going, she responded with: "No, it's ok Professor. I can find Octi alone! I'll be back in a little bit cause it's dark outside. I won't be too long, promise." She waved her hands to him to dismiss the help.

"Well ok sweetie. Don't be out too long because then I'll get worried along with your sisters. After all you have school tomorrow and you can't fall asleep in class, right Bubbles?"

"Right! And Ok Professor! I'll be sure to come back in time!" Bubbles blasted to him in a blue beam to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye!" She then blasted outside in a blue beam outside, opening and shutting the door.

Out in the city, Bubbles was on her flight and she was looking to see if she could catch Boomer alone. Because apparently, since Boomer gets teased on, she thought that he had his own plans to perhaps get away with something criminal like without being caught by the girls to impress his brothers, the other 2 Rowdyruff Boys Brick and Butch. She looked around and it was hard to see in the dark at night despite her ability to fly at a higher altitude to check out the city as a whole instead of walking on the ground.

Luckily enough, when she landed in front of the candy store as an expected place to see him, she saw Boomer was about to break in to the candy store. 'Maybe I could change him. I won't know unless I try!' She thought, being confident in her choice as she skipped over to him and thought she could get this right without messing up.

"Hey Boomer!" She started the conversation with him with tapping him on the shoulder.

Boomer got startled easy and turned to her. "AHH! What the heck are you doing here? Lemme guess, planning to stop my break in! Dang it, already I'm caught, ugh!" He facepalmed, expecting a fight he could lose already.

"No no, nothing like that! I thought that we could just you know..." Bubbles started, looking to the floor, scraping her shoe on the side walk. "Talk..."

Not quite sure what she meant, he tilted his head and raised an 'eyebrow'. "Talk? What you mean, talk about how you're gonna beat me up or something?" Boomer questioned her, clueless.

Giggling to see his cluelessness, she shook her head. "No you silly goose, just "Talk Talk" or something. I don't wanna fight you. I think you're cute too." She gave him her gentle smile and a wink.

Boomer's eyes widened and he blushed to her comment. "Uhmm, thanks...? Why are you being so nice to me Bubbles? We're supposed to be enemies you know..." He was baffled at why the sudden good treated.

"Well the truth is Boomer, I don't like fighting you. I just wanna be friends instead of enemies." She truthfully told him why she was out.

"Friends? Well I don't know if Brick and Butch will al-"

Putting her hand to his mouth, Bubbles interrupted him. "No Boomer. I'm not asking about your brothers opinions cause I don't care about theirs." She explained. "I want to know from YOU, not them. Do YOU think we can be friends?" She asked him again.

Taking her hand off his mouth, he thought about it fro a second, tapping his chin. "Coming from me? Well I think we actually can be friends. But my opinion just doesn't matter to them. They always bully me and I'm pretty much tired of that. I was thinking this could get to respect me better. Pssh, like that'll ever happen." He sighed, looking down after his explanation.

Bubbles frowned to see and understand why Boomer was desperate as to lower himself to this. She lifted his head and then smiled to him. "I think your opinion matters to me." She tried to give him some comfort by telling him someone cares.

Boomer's eyes lit up to that. "Really? You actually care?" He grew curious to know if she actually did care.

She let out a chuckle with a response. "Oh Boomer, you should know me better by now. I think opinions matter if that person is willing to try to get along with me." She told him.

A smile appeared on his face to know that she wasn't here to beat him up. 'Wow, I thought those Puffs would never be nice to me. I guess I was wrong cause certainly Bubbles would be nice to practically anybody.' Boomer thought, spacing out a bit.

"Uhm Boomer, earth to Boomer. You there?" Bubbles tried to get the attention snapped to him, seeing him spacing out.

"Huh? What?" He looked around a bit frantic, but then focuses back onto Bubbles. "Hehe sorry, kinda you know, spaced out a bit, my bad." Boomer scratched the back of his head, feeling awkward.

Bubbles then checked the time and saw it was over an hour that she went out and she gasped with worry. "Boomer, I really gotta go! I got school tomorrow! We can meet again at the park whenever it's convenient for you ok? Can you please not rob this store for me pleasseeeee?" She gave him puppy eyes, wanting him to just settle down and not have him break in and steal after this talk.

"Finnnne Bubbles. Only because you actually care about what I have to say instead of telling me to shove it. Tomorrow at night again sound nice?" Boomer invited to have her at that time.

"Good idea! See you then Boomie!" She blasted off back to home in a blue beam, hoping she wasn't out too long.

"Boomie?" He blushed again, hearing he had a new nickname. "Geez, it's like I'm already family to her when we only had one talk. I bet that nickname could stick to me like hot glue."

 _ **Sure looks like they had a good chat. But, could this start some sort of Domino Effect? I'll let you guys know in the next chapter and see happens with school! Did Bubbles stay out a "tad too long"? We shall see...**_


	3. Can You Keep A Secret?

_**Apparently so far, there's nothing else I can do better with my time, so why not try to complete another chapter?**_

Chapter 3, Can You Keep A Secret?

It was tomorrow and now the Powerpuff Girls find themselves in school once more and on a Monday. But unfortunately, Bubbles was seen snoozing on the table the other girls were at and this was during play time after a lesson. Blossom and Buttercup both saw their sister sleeping and were baffled to why she's asleep.

Blossom then tried giving her a nudge to wake her up. "Uhm Bubbles? Mind waking up please?" Blossom tried to tell her quietly.

"How could she be tired? I saw her head to bed before." Buttercup responded to Blossom's effort, confused to why that she was so tired. "I don't get it, like c'mon wake up Bubbles!" She tried to nudge her too.

Bubbles then eventually got up and had bangs under her eyes for being so tired. "Huh...? What?" She looked around, then her eyes shot open wide to see that her sisters caught her tired and sleeping. "No no, it's ok! I'm awake see?"

Crossing her arms, Buttercup is already doubting her. "Are you sure Bubbles? You got bangs under your eyes. Might wanna check that out cause I don't think you got enough sleep at all apparently." She explained to her, having a handheld mirror and showed her.

"I said I'm fine!" Bubbles responded with denial, knowing however she was very tired. "Nothing to be suspicious about ok?"

Blossom had her doubts too and wondered why Bubbles got so tired. "Bubbles, I think you have a problem. Something's bugging you and you're not acting yourself today." She pointed out to her.

"Hehehe, of course I'm you know uhm, acting myself today! No worries sissy!" She had a twitch in her left eye, and her eyes were also somewhat bloodshot when they suddenly opened fast previously.

She sighed, shaking her head. "Bubbles, we need to talk in the bathroom. Something's up and I need to understand what's going on." Blossom pandered at the subject, figuring something was up with her.

Once they got into the bathroom, it was clear that Bubbles had to say something. She couldn't get through with Blossom by telling her it was fine, cause that didn't settle with her. It's either come clean now, or Blossom will figure it out later even if she didn't say everything.

After a minute of thinking about it, Bubbles decided to tell her something. "Blossom. Can you keep a secret please? Keep it from Buttercup because she can't know about this." She whispered.

"You don't have to whisper here Bubbles. Buttercup won't hear and of course I can. What's on your mind?" She questioned her with a gentle tone, to try to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Well remember that fortune you had before?"

"Yeah, the best way to defeat your enemy is by making them your friend basically. Why ask about that?"

"You know... I kinda tried to apply it to someone specific..." Bubbles grew nervous on what Blossom would think of this.

"Apply it? Did you apply it to someone from school or someone you know personally? Like being kinder to Buttercup?" Blossom started to give out guesses.

"No, nothing like that. Actually completely different."

"Oh? Then who is it?"

"Boomer..." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"Huh? Can you speak up please?" Blossom asked, unable to hear the name.

"I said Boomer!" She splattered out, hands over her mouth after that.

"Boomer?" Blossom gasped to know who it is. "One of the Rowdyruff Boys? Why?"

"Don't be mad at me!" She was already scared with that response. "I snuck out last night to meet him and I actually managed to talk to him and catch and stop him from robbing a candy store by talking to him! And we're gonna meet tomorrow again at night!" She explained everything to her in one burst of exclamation.

"Bubbles I'm not mad! I just wanted the explanation. Sorry I came on the wrong foot. But you actually stopped him? What got you to stop him?" Blossom was curious to how they had their friendly chit chat.

She sighed with relief that she wasn't in trouble, and had to put on a smile at least and responded with: "Well we started up with me telling him that I wouldn't beat him up, and asked for his opinion if we could be friends or not. And he said yes we can."

"Did he really say that? Did he possibly think we can actually be friends? Wow..."

"Yeah he did! And I wanna be friends with him! Not enemies anymore."

"Well if he actually means this, I think this could be great." Blossom smiled to her in return, liking that her fortune actually applied to Boomer too. "Maybe I should tag along with you and try to help out."

"Blossom, I don't think that's a good idea. Boomer only expected me and he'll think I tricked him when I bring you cause you pick a fight with the boys." Bubbles pointed out the potential con that could bring.

"Right... Then I'll just stay put I guess. Just come to me if things go out of hand and I'll be right by your side ok Bubbles?" Blossom gave her a pat on the back.

"Ok!" Bubbles responded with her normal cheery self, then returning to class with Blossom to deal with the rest of the day.

 _ **Sorry that not much happened here, but the next chapter will pack a bigger punch then this for sure cause I have something planned. Hope this story is turning out well if I get good reviews. I might lengthen it!**_


	4. Buttercup Finds Out

_**Well I'm back guys! Excuse my short absence cause apparently college bit my tongue for the past few days since my first upload of this story. Also, I ended up watching the Powerpuff Girls Premiere yesterday and I was soooooo pleased with how awesome it was! Anyways, here's another chapter!**_

Chapter 4, Buttercup Finds Out

Once again as a usual routine day turned to an end, Bubbles now didn't have to worry about being careful anymore as least she thinks so. Because of telling her secret to the "light sleeping" Blossom, she thought she could just make her way outside nice and loudly no problem and go meet up with Boomer once again. Even the Professor wasn't around this time, because luckily, he was downstairs in his lab basement performing you know... Sciency stuff. But, now Buttercup still had on her mind what she was doing this late at night cause it was the second time. She didn't count on the surprise she was about to receive.

She peered at a corner to see Bubbles at the door and blast off outside in a blue beam. "Now's my chance to follow her. She'll have no idea I'm following. Maybe I can find out what's going on with her." Buttercup whispered to herself, and quietly managed to follow her.

Back to Bubbles, the blue girl made her way to the Townsville Park like she did last time, and as expected, she saw Boomer waving to her. "Hey, Boomer! I'm here as I said I would be!" Her eyes lit up, and then she tackle hugged him when she landed.

"Hahaha ok, I get it Bubbles! All huggy cause you're happy to see me again as promised. You know I actually did keep my word back there." Boomer replied to her, giving her quite the shock.

She gasped to see a Ruff kept his promise to not rob the candy store. "Oh my god Boomer, I'm so proud!" She clapped with joy as she got up with him. "But, what about your brothers? Are they suspicious that you didn't do what they wanted you to do?"

"Naaaah. They thought I couldn't do it anyway and I was bluffing. They obviously didn't count on this." Boomer waved his hand, dismissing the suspicion and smirked. "They would have to literally have seen it to not be suspicious or else they don't know what goes on with me."

"Oh goodie! No one's suspicious of us hanging out then. Let's go have fun in the playground! After all, no one is here watching us."

However, hiding the bushes, Buttercup was observing the whole scene, and this stunned and horrified her at the same time. 'What is Bubbles DOING? Why is she hanging out with our enemy!?' She has that in her mind, wishing to scream it out so she could hear it.

She did have to remain quiet, and only hope that this'll turn into a fight instead, because there was no way she thought, that they could possibly be friends and having fun and hanging ot with each other. But, once she saw them about to play on the playground, it was clear that she thought that her own sister Bubbles was hanging around with her enemies the Ruffs, and are "in cahoots" with each other and she could turn evil on them by being 'duped' into it.

"I gotta split this up. I don't want my own sister to turn evil, even if I tease her! She'll probably understand. Cause I don't want that supposed "sweet Ruff" make my sister go evil." Buttercup spoke to herself, having a plan in her mind.

"Ok, hang on Bubbles, I left something in the bushes. It's my Frisbee I decided to bring because I wanted to just toss it around with you. Could you wait for a sec?" Boomer asked for her patience.

"Sure!"

Boomer blasted to the bush in a blue beam, and he didn't count on seeing Buttercup there along with her Frisbee, so he was going to pick it up. Seeing this as an opportunity, Buttercup then springs into action.

"Yaahhhhh!" Buttercup, pounced onto the blue Ruff, catching him off guard.

"Ahhhh!" Boomer then cried out with surprise, then finding himself pinned to the ground.

"Why are you with my sister you Ruff? ANSWER ME! Come to turn my sister evil and make her a Rowdyruff Girl HUH!?" Buttercup shook him while on top of him, asking him that question with rage.

"Hang on, I wouldn't do that!" Boomer found himself overwhelmed by an aggressive Buttercup.

"Oh yes you would, cause you're supposed to be OUR ENEMY!" Buttercup gave him a punch to his face. "And I bet turning our sister against us is your plans, so you're playing dumb with me to do that!"

"Ow, hey! I'm not playing dumb! We're just hanging out! This is not a plan!"

"Boomer!" Bubbles then heard Boomer in distress and blasted to the bush to find out that Buttercup is with her too. "Buttercup?"

"Bubbles!" Buttercup then saw her, and then got to her, and she appeared in distress and got her hands to her shoulders. "Don't hang out with him anymore! He's trying to fool you into becoming evil!"

"He's not Buttercup!" Protested Bubbles. "We were just hanging out by the playground and were about to play Frisbee!"

She then crossed her arms, still unable to accept this fact that they could be friends. "Oh yeah? You sure you're not getting 'duped'? Then prove it to me." She wanted proof this wouldn't turn into a disaster in the making.

Boomer then got up and got by her, and decided he had to interject. "Did I come and act "evil" to her and try to fool her? Did I offer her to stay with us to "get along with the rest of us better"? Did you see that going on? Or did you see just us hanging around?"

"And why should I trust that you're not lying to me? Riddle me that Ruff." She continued her questioning, refusing to believe this was a gentle hangout.

"Buttercup, this was supposed to be a gentle hang out! I didn't want this to happen..." Bubbles was all down in the dumps that this hangout was ruined and looked down.

"Ok then I will. If you think I was here on what you think to make her "evil" like my brothers are, you think we would've been fighting by now? It's like you DON'T want me to have any friends at all." Boomer narrowed her eyes to her, liking to see how she would answer that.

Buttercup envisioned a fight if this was the scenario she painted. But suddenly, the vision was just washed away and it ended up in the end suddenly making her feel stupid. Because, where's the fight? Where's the bruises and damaged park? Looks like none of that happened after all.

She blanked out for a moment and it was as if she was staring into space after her whole vision came crashing down.

"Uhm Buttercup? Earth to Buttercup!" Bubbles waved her hand in front of her face to her attention.

"Huh? What? She frantically looks around, then remembering what was going on. "Oh uh heheh my bad. I must've got carried away with my aggression now have I? I know I can taunt you, insult you and consider you less of a fighter than us Bubbles, but here's what I'm sure of. I'm sure that for the first time I'm wrong here. This looks 100% legit to me even if I don't like it."

Bubbles smiled to having reasoned with Buttercup. Because reasoning with her on these kind of topics is not only difficult, you had to be verry accurate with detailing or else she'll dismiss her argument and simply keep up her aggression towards Boomer instead.

"So if you thought there was going to be some sort of brawl, what'd you envision Buttercup?" Bubbles got curious to what Buttercup envisioned.

Buttercup lit up and had a grin on her face to tell her scenario. "Ooooh, you should've seen what was running through my mind Bubbles! I imagined one heck of a fight! Punching, laser eyeing each other, wacking trees at each other and crashing into everything! Awesome vision for me!" She said it all in a few breaths, then taking a deep one after that.

"Boy, we could've been crusin for brusins' now wouldn't we have Buttercup?" Boomer nudged Buttercup.

The 3 of them laughed to that little joke he pulled from his sleeve.

"Well haha, you're alright Boomer. But don't make me catch ya planning something behind our backs, or you'll be on my "Beat Down Special". Y'hear me Ruff?" She warned him with a wink.

"Cross my heart, and hope to die!" He crossed his heart, saying it with eyes closed in a serious matter.

"Hey while we're all here, how about a little Frisbee guys?" Bubbles offered that, holding up Boomer's Frisbee, thinking that'd be great to do a game to ligthen up the mood more.

"Yeah!" Both of them agreed.

It appeared that everything was going well, but behind the scenes...

"What is my son doing? Hanging out with those Powerpuff Brats!?" Mojo was furious to see that from his observatory that was looking down to the park. "That makes me Mojo Jojo furious to know! For Boomer can't betray me for I am his original creator!"

Mojo paced around his lab and tried to think of a plan. "Ooooh, I have the perfect plan! Those Powerpuffs will have no idea what hit them and Boomer will be back where he belongs! A minion for evil as well as the rest of his trio, FOREVER, MWAHAHAHA!" He laughed evilly.

 _ **Oh no! It appears Mojo Jojo also saw the scene and is concocting a scheme to take Boomer back to his evil scheming! What will Boomer and the Powerpuff Girls do once they see Mojo and his plans? Well find out by continuing to read this story!**_


	5. Mojo Formulates His Plan, Heroic Act

_**Hey there, back once again! Since I'm getting yet another break, I thought I might attend to this story before I go do whatever. After all, gotta stay committed to a story once I get started, cause people should see a COMPLETED PPG fanfic for once. Am I right? Anyways, let's continue with this new chapter! This'll also be my first with POV's, and I hope I do a neat job. Also as for the school part, I could say it was the last day before "Spring Break", cause I don't do well with school days aside if a character get's pulled out to have a chat (seen with Blossom and Bubbles).**_

Chapter 5, Mojo Formulates His Plan/Heroic Act

 _ **No POV**_

At the stolen cabin that same night, now unfortunately for Boomer, the boys began to have their suspicions up on his location.

"You know this is the second time he told us that same excuse earlier. Remember his excuse on what he said with "hey guys, I'm gonna go rob a candy store so we can get all hyped up to defeat the Powerpuff Girls!"?" Butch asked Brick, while playing a video game on his Xbox 360.

"Pssh yeah. That twerp couldn't do that cause he could've got caught by now. Of course I remember." Brick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he's been gone for over an hour by now. Where do you think that blondie went?"

Pausing his game, Butch shrugged. "Who knows. He probably got distracted by a fly again and now we gotta find him." He assumed that at least.

Brick groaned and slouched down in the couch. "Uggghhhhh I hate when he does this. He never pays attention, so how the heck is he supposed to be committed to what he wants to do? It's like we constantly need to supervise that dummy!" He facepalmed.

"Well we gotta find him sometime. Should I go out there and drag him home?"

"Go knock yourself out, and don't worry about your game. I'll take care of it." Brick assured him, telling him to run off.

 _ **Brick's POV**_

Man, sometimes I can't stand when Boomer get's easily distracted. I just sat there and saw Butch fly out and figured maybe a game would keep my nerves and sanity intact.

"Let's see where Butch is at. Maybe I can find some relief and sanity in his racing games." I talked to myself, grabbing his controller.

Apparently Butch decided to have "Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit 4" on the Xbox 360 tonight. I figured my hyper bro would be into these kind of games as well as Call of Duty, so why not give it a try and beat it myself, I thought.

"Ok, time to show those other loser racers who's boss!" I declared when I un paused the game and started to play it.

 _ **Butch's POV**_

As I made my flight out, I figured Brick would end up trying my game anyway when he said he'll "take care of it". But, that ain't important on my mind right now. Right now I gotta find that "Distracted Blonde" and get him back to our cabin. I can't believe I volunteered to find that idiotic blue boy. As I passed by the Townsville Park, I apparently saw Mojo hiding within the bushes, taking a closer look at something...

I landed by him to see if I could check it out with him. "Hey Mojo!" I exclaimed, catching him by surprised.

"GAHH!" Mojo was taken aback and saw me. "Butch Jojo! You won't believe what I Mojo Jojo just found! It's awful, horrendous, an-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, save the long speech about it's level of badness for later." I waved my hand off. "Just get to the point already. What are you checking out

"Look and see for yourself!" Mojo then got me to look through the bush to see the scene.

My jaw dropped to see that sudden scene. WHAT the heck was he doing with the Powerpuff Girls? And why is he PLAYING with them!? The rage was boiling in me as so as I got my jaw closed back up with my mouth.

"Oh my god... What the crap is doing with them?" I angrily whispered, then looking back to Mojo. "I don't like this! Brick will be furious if he saw it!"

"Ahh yes yes, he certainly would be now would he?" Mojo got that evil grin on his face.

I could tell by that evil grin on his face that this mad monkey has a plan. Ooooh boy, I do like plans if it involves splitting up that DISGUSTING scene I'm seeing right now.

"Yes! I hate that scene. He's supposed to HATE his counterpart Bubbles, not embrace her and, and... Play Frisbee with her! Ugh!" I angrily pulled my hair, trying to contain myself and stay under control.

"Well let's not blow a fuse right now my dear son Butch Jojo. I have my plan to get Boomer back here AND capture the Powerpuff Girls!" Mojo assured me.

I liked the sound of that, and then I let go of my hair, then giving him an evil smile. "Then what kind of plan are we talking about here?" I questioned him.

"Glad you asked my child. This plan is easy. I want you and Brick to befriend the Powerpu-"

"WHAT? Your plan is to make us good!?" I angrily cried out with a whisper, hoping we wouldn't get caught.

"I'm not done yet!" Mojo fired back to me. "I said befriend the Powerpuff Girls, and gain their trust, bring them back here by tricking them into coming to my observatory, and I'll trap them! Make sure you're genuine sounding or this won't work." He finished up speaking his plan.

Man, I felt like Boomer there for a second. Boy I was dumb. The idea of "befriending the Powerpuff Girls" and that being it would've made me CRAZY. The day I do a real befriending is the day I start hallucinating and saying crazy things that make no sense. But, at least it's to trick them into capturing them and eventually taking them out.

 _ **Buttercup's POV**_

Man, I thought the day I would befriend a Rowdyruff Boy is the day I start seeing pigs fly, which probably would've had to happen eventually cause of the Professor back at home. But you gotta get my point in what I said though.

"Here comes another "Spicy Buttercup Throw" Boomer! Catch this!" I then gave it my famous "tornado spin n'toss" throw and it came in fast n'hot.

"I totally got this!" Boomer responded to me and he caught it with easy. "That's one heck of a nice toss you named after yourself."

"Thanks Blue Blondie. You know I thought the only way I'd be tossing this to you is in your stomach where it'll damage ya cause I thought we'd never be friends." I responded back to his comment.

"Hey. mind calling me by my name or something? Hehe, though I am a "Blue Blondie"." Boomer told me, giggling and smiling to me.

"Hey, I'll call ya whatever I want Boomer." I smirked back to him, giving him a nudge when looking at him.

"Ooooooh, I'm so happy you guys are getting along! You had Boomer by the throat minutes ago!" Bubbles squeaked with joy to see I wasn't hurting him.

"Hey, cool your jets Bubs! The only reason why I trust him is you managed to convince him not to rob a candy store and to stop the nonsense in being bad, not because you're his friend or anything." I logically explained to her.

Heh, the last thing I thought I could be is logical to my overly joyful sister. But hey, I couldn't argue about it and had to give my own reasoning in this type of situation, befriending a Rowdyruff Boy, which I still can't believe.

"I'm cool Buttercup! This is nothing thought. You should see me when I start thinking about other things I wish were real that could be real." Bubbles daydreamed while telling me that.

"Yeah, I get it. You can go crazy sometimes." I rolled my eyes, remembering the last time she went crazy.

I then felt Boomer tap my shoulder and I looked to him. "What is it Boomer?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking... The only reason you stopped is because you know I kinda decided to you know... Quit trying to steal that candy store?"

"Yeah that's why. Can't believe you caught on that fast. But I guess you're like Bubbles there with sensitivity and maybe wanting a friend."

 _ **Boomer's POV**_

A friend was certainly something I longed for. I got Bubbles and now I'm going for the other 2 girls and maybe just maybe, I wouldn't have to be so hated by them anymore. My dream I hoped, would become a reality.

"Yeah... How'd you know that? I wanted friends, but I thought the only way people would respect me was by being bad and stealing stuff..." I told her from my own thoughts.

"Well Boomer, that's just wrong you know! But you know, without your bros here, you have a choice. What do you think you should do to get people to like yo-"

Just as Buttercup was speaking, I heard something beeping from her pocket. She picked from it what looked like... A smartphone?

"Yeah Mayor, what's going on?" Buttercup asked on the line.

"You need to come down here quick! There's a giant spiky monster with tentacles terrorizing the city! We need your Powerpuff Girls, help!" The Mayor urged for them to help them.

"We're on it Mayor! We'll help you asap! I'll try to distract the monster till she get's here!" Buttercup assured before hanging up. "Bubbles, go get Blossom!" Buttercup commanded to Bubbles.

Heh, I didn't figure that Buttercup could be giving ordered, but she's the oldest currently here, so that seems to make sense now.

"On it Buttercup! She needs to help us cause we can't do it just the 2 of us!" Bubbles then blasted off back home to get her.

"What can I do?" I asked Buttercup, stopping her before I saw her fly.

"Huh? You mean you wanna come me?" She turned to my direction when asking that.

"Please, can I?" I gave her puppy eyes and a grin, hands in a pleading look.

"Man, you're just like Bubbles with the begging." Buttercup sighed, having a smile on her face. "Alright fine ya blondie. You better prove yourself and not leave me in danger or get distracted! Cause I know from Butch and Brick you get distracted easy, so, let's not do that right now."

"Yaayyyyyy!" I jumped up with joy, before blasting off with Buttercup in a blue beam of light.

 _ **Blossom's POV**_

I saw Bubbles coming back in urgency and panting as he entered our bedroom. "Bubbles, what's wrong? You're outta breath!" I ran to her.

"Blossom, you won't believe what just happened so far!" Bubbles told me, finally catching her breath when saying that.

"What, what? It better not be bad news! What's up?" I asked her to know what's going on.

"Well... It's bad and good, but more good than bad! Buttercup found out about what was going on, BUT, she didn't tear Boomer limb for limb! I reasoned with her, and now their friends! Yippee, and I still can't get over that!" Bubbles splattered out her good news to me.

It took me a little bit to process that information, but WOW was me when I realized what I was told. Bubbles reasoning with Buttercup? Whenever I try to, it's like talking to a wall and I'm not kidding. She would just tune me out.

"Wow Bubbles, you actually managed that, and they're both friends?" I asked her, with widened eyes, taken aback by what I was told.

She nodded, still all full of joy. "Yeah! It's great! But we can talk to Boomer about it later. Right now we have to get to Townsville! It's being attacked by a monster!"

"Bubbles, you could've told me that first before the good news!" I said alarmingly to know that there was a monster to stop now.

"Sorry..." Bubbles looked down, thinking she made a bad mistake.

"It's okay Bubbles." I assure her, hand on her shoulders. "We can talk about it with Buttercup and Boomer on the way. Now let's go and save Townsville!"

With Bubbles feeling better about the problem, we both blasted outside in our respective colored beams of light.

 _ **Boomer's POV**_

Buttercup and I then eventually saw the monster as we got close enough to it. It has several tentacles like a squid and it was spiky on it's body and spikes. It looked clear that hitting it wasn't going to be a good option here.

"Buttercup, how can we distract it? It's be pretty painful to hit that creature because it's all spiky." I pointed out, knowing hitting would be a bad idea to do.

"Don't sweat it Boomer. There's been plenty of situations we were in that involved not directly hitting it. Just gotta resort to the second best thing." Buttercup explained to me.

"And that is?"

"This!" Buttercup then formed 2 massive green transparent rocket launchers that came out from her sides, as if she created them.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" I was stunned to see her use those new powers I didn't know about.

"All you gotta do is concentrate and then it just happens."

She then fired those green energy rockets at the monster and it exploded on contact. However I saw the monster shielded itself with the spikes that guarded the monster.

"Nuts, it looks like it's gonna take a lot more than rockets to knock this bad boy down!" She told me, unaware of seeing a tentacle coming for her.

"Buttercup look out!" I warned her to get out of the way.

"Huh?" She looked up a tad too late, and the tentacle smacked her to a building, dissolving her own weapon. "Ahhhhhhh! Unf, ouch!"

"Hey! No one hurts my friend like that you mean monster!" I growled angrily, staring up at the monster's face.

Somehow, I felt my arms get surrounded by my electric bats I normally create as something I carry. "Whooooa, cooooool." I saw I did exactly what Buttercup just did. "Time to bat away this monster, yaaahhhhhh!" I gave out a battle cry, blasting up to the monster to battle it.

 _ **Butch's POV**_

I saw Boomer and Buttercup both go up about the monster that they talked about and I figured that "why not check it out?". I blasted in a green beam to the city part of Townsville and I saw Boomer actually battling a monster BY HIMSELF. He was really going at it, and batting at it which made it crash into a building after a hard batting.

"Wow... He's fighting that thing along. I can't believe it." I was too focused on the battle to even remember about Mojo's plan.

But then I saw something probably expected, which was the monster grabbing him.

"Ahhhh, Buttercup, help!" My brother cried out, hoping for help from her.

I looked to the building far from me and I saw Buttercup in no condition to help, so out of my own instinct, I took matters into my own hands.

"Oh man, I can't believe I'm doing this." I sighed, then surrounding myself in a bazooka cannon

 ** _No POV_**

"Leave my bro alone you freakazoid beast!" Butch cried out, launching himself in his huge, green transparent missile.

"Butch?" Boomer was astounded to see him coming for his rescue.

The creature was bashed to a building from Butch's missile attack that had him inside which did explode.

"Yaaahhhhh!" Boomer then cried out with falling, then catching Butch's attention once again since he heard him in trouble again.

He turns back quickly and blasts to him in a green beam and catched Boomer. "Don't worry, I gotcha bro!"

Just as Buttercup rejoined what she thought was the fight, she then spotted Butch having Boomer. "Butch! What are you doing here Hyper Ruff!?" She growled with anger, now catching his attention.

Butch then turned to him, letting go of Boomer so he could stand. "Calm down Butterbutt! I was only here cause I saw Boomer in trouble, geez." He rolled his eyes to her, seeing her being hysterical for no reason.

"And you care about him because...?" She raised an 'eyebrow', thinking that he wouldn't care like Brick wouldn't either.

"Hey, you think that I wouldn't even care about MY loser bro? He's still my bro even if he ain't good at much, let alone being smart!" Butch somewhat defended him with insults thrown in there.

Just before Buttercup could fire back again, Bubbles and Blossom then arrived on the scene too.

"Ugghhhh great, not the rest of them. Could this day get any more weird or worse?" He sighed, not liking how today's going despite the plan that was made since it did involve being "nice" to the Powerpuffs for a little while.

"Not so fast mo- Butch?" Bubbles was now confused, but then saw the knocked out monster nearby. "What are you doing here now? Come here for a fight for Boomer? I won't let you take him from me!"

Bubbles got all defensive as she blasted to Boomer to hug him, and give Butch an angry glare. "If you do, I'll show you NO MERCY." She hissed.

"Oh calm down Bubbles, I just saw him in trouble. I guess you think just because I'm "bad" that I wouldn't give a damn about Boomer or something." Butch was a bit nervous to even see Bubbles aggressive.

"Since when would you care about Boomer? I thought and Brick would dump him in a second if he were in trouble since I saw how badly things went last battle." Blossom interjected, surprised as any of the others that Butch decided that he interjected to save Boomer.

"Yeah, I thought you'd dump me like Brick would if we were in some sort of battle situation too." Boomer decided to break the embrace with Bubbles. "What got you to change your mind bro? Do you wanna be "friends" with me and also friends with the Powerpuff Girls too?" He was hopeful that Butch could join him too.

"Errrhhh..." He then put on a fake grin and nodded. "Yeah, of course... Why not be their friends? I could get Brick on this too." He lied to him.

'This plan better be worth it. Because I'm gonna go through misery with those girls, and I'm not going through this alone. Brick is going to see the misery I have to go through." Butch kept that in his mind.

 _ **Looks like Butch is still in with Mojo's plan despite that save he just made! What could become of him and his brother when they attempt to carry out Mojo's plan? Is it something to be followed through, OR will a sudden different course be made? Only find out by reading more "Ruff n'Puff Adventures"!**_


	6. Reminder to those who Critique my work

_**I'm not sure how much I'll get in when it comes to the next few days so I'm just going to post in this notes for reviewers who find some errors. For people who critique who feel I've done any spelling for grammar errors, just tell me where they are in the chapters so I can fix them. I'd be happy to fix them ASAP, because I don't like my story having much errors grammar, and NO spelling errors whatsoever.**_

 _ **Thanks! -RuffnPuffLover**_


	7. Chapter 6 Preview

**_Apparently I'm kinda doing this on a Sunday, so I really don't have too much time too myself considering I'm pretty busy, so I'll just leave this as a preview and end with a cliffhanger to bring you guys in suspense. No POV's are in this chapter as well as this preview. I also need to think of a chapter name, so that's something to work on._**

Preview Of Chapter 6

The Powerpuffs were chained down by Antidote X ropes and trapped by Mojo Jojo in his observatory as well as the Rowdyruffs seeing it all go down.

"Hahahaha this'll teach you Powerpuff Lamos to "sissify" us! Now this'll be your end!" Brick was filled with his evil happiness for a lust for revenge.

Bubbles was struggling to get out of the most and she looked angrily to Boomer. "HOW COULD YOU BOOMER? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! YOU USED ME!" Bubbles shouted with anger and giving an angry glare.

"B-but I didn't know Bubbles..." Boomer was in despair and shock, seeing that he was fooled to play his part here and was shaking.

"Looks like I'll make an example of destroying Bubbles first!" Mojo then powered up his powerful laser and aimed it at Bubbles.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup and Blossom shouted out with alarm, seeing she was being targeted first.

"And fire! Bye forever you sissy Powerpuff, mwahahahaha!" Mojo then pressed the button.

"Noooo, Bubbles! I won't let this happen to her! Never! She's my friend!" Boomer cried out, seeing the laser about to her and blasted to her.

"Boomer, get back here right now!" Brick ordered to him.

Boomer didn't listen and then he took the hit for Bubbles, and he cried out with pain, and it was the worst pain he ever dealt with. Once the laser blast concluded, there was smoke, and it went black...

 ** _Hopefully this preview is enough for now. You'll see the full chapter whenever I get the time to do so. I bet this has you all in suspense huh? I hope, cause that's the idea of this preview!_**


	8. Betrayal, Redemption, Revelation, Ending

_**Looks like here it comes, the full chapter 6! If you haven't seen the preview yet, I'd like for you to check it out to see how possibly intense this chapter can be.**_

Chapter 6, Betrayal, Redemption, Revelation, Ending

It was a bright and sunny morning and back at the stolen cabin, all three of the boys were there once more.

"So Mojo had this perfect plan to get rid of those Powerpuffs Brick. You gotta hear me out cause it's foolproof! They'll never suspect it!" Butch started up the conversation with that statement.

Brick was pretty skeptical of the idea cause he wondered how could one of Mojo's plans possibly work. "It better not be one of those failures. Fine, I'll hear it out. But if its one of those busts, I'm tuning you out." He warned him, not wanting to hear another bad idea now, only well thought of ones.

"Relax bro. This is foolproof. The idea is we "befriend" the Powerpuff Girls, only to stab them in the back so we can let Mojo capture them and eliminate them once and for all!" Butch spoke out the idea. "I'm thinking Boomer might've already got a head start and he figured this plan would come into existence."

"Hey now, NOW that is what I call a great idea. Who knew it would take him months figure something like that out? You know, we could've done this BEFORE Butch. But no matter, we'll just do it now. Hey, better on destroying them late or never right?" Brick found himself in agreement and liking this idea.

'Oh man, oh man... I gotta warn them! I didn't want this happening. I just only hope they can forget about that plan...' Boomer thought, hoping that they can forget the plan if they were planning to just have fun with them.

"Well haha, what are we waiting for? Let's just you know, go!"

With that being said, all three of the boys blasted off in their respected color beams, and they all landed in front of the Utonium house which housed the Powerpuff Girls.

'Hehe, this plan is going to be so easy. I bet with Boomer as their friend already, we can easily get their trust, only to stab them in the back.' Brick kept that evil thought in his mind, which could dissipate any hope Boomer has left.

Inside the house, the Powerpuffs were unaware of this nasty surprise that the rest of the Rowdyruffs and Mojo had planned for him.

"Ha, I bet ya Bubbles! Looks like I'm still Mariokart Queen!" Buttercup jumped up, doing a victory dance. "Maybe you should use your items next time, cause this game is you gotta be in it to win it!"

"Hey, I wouldn't hurt those other drivers! I'm not like tha-"

Bubbles then got interrupted with hard knocks at the door.

"I got it girls!" Blossom blasted to the door in a pink beam of light, then opening. "Welcome t- the Rowdyruff Boys? What are all three of you doing at our house? Well I understand Boomer, but why you guys?" Blossom questioned Brick and Butch's cases on why they were here too.

Brick only took a minute to think of a clever lie. "Well you know I was the stubborn guy of the group, but this bro's niceness apparently rubbed off on me. Butch too since I heard that story when he saved him from that monster. Isn't that right Butch?" He winked to him, signaling to do his part.

"Exactly! I figured y'know that we were just like you girls so why not just befriend you if we're so similar huh?" He shrugged, doing his part on telling his half of the story.

For Blossom, apparently she bought the idea, not expecting a "stab in the back", because she had in mind that Boomer would have to have his niceness rub off on them, and then got proud of them that they can be reformed.

"I didn't figure it'd be that easy. I thought you'd just toss Boomer over here since he wouldn't be evil enough for you and Mojo. I guess I can just get paranoid sometimes and he'll have to eventually that he would have to figh-"

"Ok, ok we get the whole thing Captain Talkative Pants!" Buttercup interjected. "We're gonna need some proof though here to make sure this is actually legit."

"What kind of proof are you talking about gre- I mean, Buttercup?" Brick tried to call them by their names to try to fake not being as hostile to them.

"I think they're legit. Because it was Boomer who got them to be nice. Right Boomer?" She flashed a grin to him.

"Yeaaahhh, we gotta talk about that though." Boomer wanted to tell her what was up.

"Talk about what silly Boomie? There's nothing to talk about with your reformed brothers!" Bubbles was already believing them and falling into their little trap.

"Hehehe. It's the ultimate proof and the ultimate challenge." Buttercup rubbed her hands together diabolically. "I want you guys tooooo... Kick Mojo's butt."

Both of them had surprised looks on their face and were frozen with fear. 'Crap, she's probably onto us...' Both of them thought together.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer." Buttercup tapped her foot impatiently.

"Buttercup. I think that's a bit extreme to ask from them. We don't want to go too far and too fast with them." Blossom critiqued her idea.

"Yeah, yeah, listen to her!" Brick managed to get out, snapping back to reality. "Nothing should be done too fast."

Butch also managed to snap out of his frozen fear face too, hoping Blossom's interjection will make them avoid having to beat down Mojo. "I agree! Too fast too soon, can't handle fast change you know. You know how we are and we don't adapt well to change." He added in.

"No way Blossom!" She shook her head to her criticism. "You see. Here's how I see this going. To prove that they ain't no body's puppet, they have to take down their puppet master Mojo. If they can do that, then how I can not accept them?"

Blossom played out that scenario in her head as soon as she was told it and felt there could be instant connections being formed after they show Mojo who's boss.

"Ok Buttercup. Then it's settled you boys. You have to defeat Mojo and show you're on our side. It'll be easy for you if you say you're reformed thanks to Boomer." She then went along with Buttercup's idea.

"Can we have a moment to talk about this?" Brick asked Blossom, trying to avoid having fear in his tone.

"Go right ahead. No one's stopping you."

Both Brick and Butch then got to the front of the house to talk out their dilemma. "What are we going to do? It's going to blow our whole jive right open Butch!" Brick whispered to Butch with an alarming tone.

"Relax, relax Brick. I thought you'd take command here and I'd panic for some reason. Think it out bro. We can fool them some how and before they know it, they'll be Mojo's claws and at his mercy." He tried to get him to think logically.

He then took calming deep breaths and then a solution managed to pop into his head that didn't appear at first.

"Well here's how we can do that then. I don't think well when under stress so that's what I needed. So we're all in there and we'll tell Mojo before to rig the area with sleepy gas. They'll go down without a fight while we have our trusty masks to keep us awake to see their downfall." Brick then laid out that plan, hoping it'll work as planned.

Both of them looked to the 3 girls. "It's gonna be no problem." Brick lied to them

All 6 of them blasted off to Mojo's Observatory in their respective color beams which was at an edge of Townsville Park where it always stood.

"Maybe after Mojo get's knocked to jail by his own creations, we should tell them." Blossom started that chat with Buttercup.

"What do you mea- oooooh I get it. Like how we were made. Booooy I bet they're gonna be sooooo mad at Mojo if we were to burst the bubble right now." Buttercup thought of telling them now before they entered.

"No Buttercup. not yet. Remember what you said about them proving themselves. We're just about to break in to see them stop Mojo remember?" She reminded Buttercup of her own idea.

"Oh... Right."

"Ok, here we go. Hiya!" Brick then kicked the big observatory door down which leads right into the official observatory.

"Oh man... It's actually creepier than before when it's dark." Boomer started to make his way in first, quietly.

"Remember the plan Boomer." Butch whispered to Boomer, giving him a gas mask so they don't end up falling asleep like the girls.

The suddenly the security alarms went off once the girls came in. "Intruders detected! Releasing Sleeping Gas as part of Intruder Capture Protocol!" The computer female voice announced.

"Girls cover your mouths! Quick!" Blossom alarmingly ordered to them, so they wouldn't breathe in the material.

"Can't... Getting... Sleepy!" Bubbles was the first to collapse from the sleepy gas effect.

"Bubbles no! Get up!" Buttercup got to her fast, attempting to get her up by shaking her.

"Buttercup, cover your mouth! Before... We end up... Sleeping..." Blossom then collapsed on spot then too.

"Blossom! Nooooooo..." Her cry with screaming then got softer as she collapsed on spot too, and then they were all knocked out.

Then what seemed like forever, the Powerpuff Girls all awoken, but they were all tied up, and the Rowdyruff Boys and Mojo were all seen together looking sinister, except for a nervous Boomer.

The Powerpuffs were chained down by Antidote X ropes and trapped by Mojo Jojo in his observatory as well as the Rowdyruffs seeing it all go down.

"Hahahaha this'll teach you Powerpuff Lamos to "sissify" us! Now this'll be your end!" Brick was filled with his evil happiness for a lust for revenge.

Bubbles was struggling to get out of the most and she looked angrily to Boomer. "HOW COULD YOU BOOMER? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! YOU USED ME!" Bubbles shouted with anger and giving an angry glare.

"B-but I didn't know Bubbles..." Boomer was in despair and shock, seeing that he was fooled to play his part here and was shaking.

"Looks like I'll make an example of destroying Bubbles first!" Mojo then powered up his powerful laser and aimed it at Bubbles.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup and Blossom shouted out with alarm, seeing she was being targeted first.

"And fire! Bye forever you sissy Powerpuff, mwahahahaha!" Mojo then pressed the button.

"Noooo, Bubbles! I won't let this happen to her! Never! She's my friend!" Boomer cried out, seeing the laser about to her and blasted to her.

"Boomer, get back here right now!" Brick ordered to him.

Boomer didn't listen and then he took the hit for Bubbles, and he cried out with pain, and it was the worst pain he ever dealt with. Once the laser blast concluded, there was smoke, and it went black...

"What? How is she still there!?" Mojo was disappointed that he thought his weapon had no effect.

"Boomer!" Bubbles cried out, seeing he defended her and thought he was dead now, and there was still smoke there. "Nooooo! He actually meant it! And he was a friend..." Tears started to shed from her eyes.

"Boomer was actually seriously defending them?" Brick was astounded and he was frozen with shock.

"I think he had a real friendship with after all, and it was no trick..." Butch saw that he was a real friend to them and he didn't trick them unlike them.

"What? Boomer was a part of it! This is unacceptable to Mojo Jojo! You 2 must be in this too!" Mojo then got a bit paranoid, pointing to his 2 other "sons". "I may as well blast you all if I have to and make a brand new set of boys who will only obey and serve ME and no one else and not even think for themselves! It ruins my WHOLE plans to have pesky boys change everything!"

Suddenly after that long comment, both of the boys were steamed up, Brick being the most angry out of them all. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO US YOU MAD MONKEY?" He asked furiously.

"You really are a mad monkey Mojo! Forget being a part of your sick little family if you threaten to get rid of us, because WE HAVE LIVES TOO!" Butch joined the furious exchange of words to Mojo.

As this furious exchange heated, Buttercup found herself surprised that Brick and Butch were no longer listening to Mojo after he threatened them. "Whooooa, and here I thought they'd never break away from Mojo. What do you think of them now Bubbles?" She asked her, but saw her not responding to her. "Bubbles?"

Blossom then looked to Bubbles and was concerned too. "Bubbles?" She tried to join in with buttercup on getting her attention.

"Boomer... He risked his life... For me..." She started crying, then seeing the smoke clear and he was unconscious on the floor from the weapon's attack.

"You crossed the line Mojo!" Brick then blasted up for Mojo's laser cannon that was used to destroy the Powerpuff Girls and used his laser eyes to blow it to pieces.

"No, my laser cannon!" Mojo cried out with distress, seeing it blow up. "Can we just uhm, talk about this like father to son?" He put on a fake grin with sweat rolling down his face.

"NOPE!" Butch then charged for Mojo to beat him up.

Butch gave Mojo such a beating, starting off with a gut punch, a roundhouse kick to crack his helmet, punch to the face and literally kicking his butt, making him fall down to the floor with pain.

"And don't you dare think about asking us to join your sick little family again!" Brick barked to Mojo, then tossing him out by his cape all thee way to jail.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Cursssseeeessssss!" Mojo exclaimed all the way to jail when he was thrown.

"Whoa! That was... TOTALLY AWESOME!" Buttercup praised that action, exclaiming with joy.

"Huh, you thought we were awesome?" Brick turned to her, surprised that she talked positively about them.

"Yeah Brick! The way you tore up Mojo's laser cannon was totally epic! And the way Butch gave Mojo that beating was soooooo unbelievably cool too!" She splattered out how she felt seeing the battle, giving them an amused face. "You guys totally earn my friendship, even Boomer! Speaking of Boomer, where is that blue boy?"

"Yeah, he must've helped too. Considering Bubbles is still her- wait a minute..." Blossom was the next one to come to realization that Boomer was down for the count. "Boomer! Brick, Butch, you have to help him!"

Then Brick and Butch saw their unconscious bro when they heard Blossom say that with distress in her voice and gasped, running over to him. "Boomer!" They were both crying out in distress.

"He got hit! C'mon wake up bro!" Brick tried shaking him, only to receive no response.

"Boomer, don't do this to us! We just won, come on!" Butch tried shaking him too.

"Boomer, don't die on us! You have to know how much we... We love you! Please!" Bubbles tried to think using that phrase could help on waking him up.

"No, just when we did decide to listen, we lost him..." Brick then had tears forming in his eyes as he looked down to his seemingly lifeless little brother.

A teardrop then landed on Boomer's face, and suddenly as if by magic, his eyes began to open again. It was as if love bought him back from the dead. "Huh...?" He groggily tried to speak.

"Boomer!" Butch and Brick saw their brother was ok, and surrounded him with hugs.

"Phew, he's alright... I thought he was dead for a second too." Buttercup sighed with relief, seeing them surround him with hugs.

"Hey... What happened. How long was I out...?" He looked to his bros, who were still teary eyed.

"You saved me Boomer! I almost got killed my Mojo! Then your other brothers sent Mojo to jail!" Bubbles briefly explained, struck with joy to see he was alive.

"Wow, I didn't figure Boomer could be so tough as to with stand that laser blast. That certainly could've killed one of us when we're trapped here." Blossom was surprised, knowing none of them could stand a blast that powerful.

"I saved you? Oh yeah... I remember... I got in the blasted and you're still here." Boomer managed to recall from memory.

"I thought we lost you forever bro! Thank god you're still here!" Brick was filled with joy having to know their own little bro was still alive.

"And I'm really proud! You took that blast like a beast who managed to come back from the dead!" Butch added a comedy twist to try to lighten up the room.

"Uhm, speaking of saves, can you get us free of these ropes? We're still stuck." Blossom decided to interject, catching their attention.

"Oh heheh my bad Pin- I mean, Blossom. I gotta remember to call you by your name." Brick chuckled that off, then laser blasting with his eyes the ropes, cutting the 3 of them loose.

"Sweet freedom again!" Buttercup was relieved and joyful to be free from that "rope prison".

"Booooomer!" Bubbles then blasted to him so she could give him her hug too which like the first time, got him to the ground.

"Hahaha, Bubbles!" Boomer was on the ground like the first time laughing with her. "This is the second time you got me!"

While the 2 Blues were enjoying their hugging time, Blossom then walked up to the boys. "You know, I was wanting to tell you something the day we last beat you, and I thought you wouldn't care until after we saw that fight." Blossom started.

"Well I didn't figure that you'd plan to tell us something important. But you know, I got something to say too. Maybe this whole "destroying you thing" is all nonsense. After what Mojo said, it got me to think that he thought we were just pawns in his whole evil game and knowing that we could be replaced with new pawns like that got us to think that we mean nothing to him. All those evil "fun times" were like nothing to him, and I think it's just time to turn away from that nonsense." Brick explained his new feelings to being "evil".

"Yeah, and certainly HIM too! He ain't getting nothing outta us! If he were there making that same threat, I wouldn't care how scary he was. He'd deserve a "Bam! Pow! And Knuckle Sandwich!"!" Butch did some air punches to demonstrate that.

Blossom got touched at how an violent evil minion boy like Brick and his brothers can suddenly wise up and transform into wise, careful and boys who know evil is not the right path.

"I'd be proud to call you my brothers after this." Blossom said, feeling that new feeling to them.

"Brothers?" Brick and Butch exchanged confused glances to each other and Blossom.

"Let me explain." Buttercup joined in the conversation. "We were actually meant to be normal girls. But instead we look like this and have super powers. Mojo was the one who knocked the Professor into the Chemical X tube which broke and entered the pot, and we came out as a result." She explained.

That even broke up the blues fun, as now all three of the brothers were stunned even more severely than before.

"So that kinda makes us brothers and sisters already huh?" Blossom tried to snap the boys back into reality by asking them that question.

"Wow... That really does... I'm just at a loss of words. Now I wish I pounded Mojo like that a looooong time ago." Butch felt that anger in him after hearing that Mojo neglected to tell them that they were both "created" by him.

"So you're my brother?" Bubbles asked Boomer after overhearing that information with him.

"Yeah it sounds like it, and I like it!"

"Looks like Mojo's gonna get twice the beat downs after this huh? And looks like the destruction will be multiplied on his weapons eh?" Brick decided to crack a joke in there.

"With the "Bam! Pow! And Knuckle Sandwich!"!" Butch and Buttercup interjected.

"Butch, Buttercup!" The rest of them interjected to see them pull off their little "phrase".

They all laughed after that saying was again repeated.

"Hahahaha! Looks like Butch and Buttercup sure do enjoy their little phrases! And so today the Powerpuffs Girls day was saved! Thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys! Sounds like a changed twist don't you think? I sure think so!" The Narrator ended saying that.

 _ **And it's complete! After over a week, I managed to compile it! The next episode will be started next week! How will the Professor hear about this news with having to have his hands TWICE as full? Find out in the next Ruff n'Puff Adventures episode!**_


End file.
